The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a color calibration system, and, more particularly, to natural language-based systems for color calibration of displays.
By way of background, each color display device (e.g., CRT monitor, flat panel LCD, etc.) typically exhibits its own unique color characteristics and tone response. Unless these characteristics are corrected for, poor image quality can result, and/or the same image may reproduce differently on different devices. Color calibration is a means to correct for such display characteristics. The aim of color calibration is to measure and/or adjust the color response of a device (input or output) to establish a known relationship between the device color signals and a standard color space. Color calibration is a requirement for all devices taking an active part of a color managed workflow.
Many color calibration techniques exist, most of which require a measurement device, such as a colorimeter or spectrophotometer, in conjunction with a color profiling application. To suit the more casual/novice user, a class of measurement-free techniques also exist, which rely upon simple visual color matching tasks using standard graphical user interface (GUI) widgets such as sliders and knobs.
There exists, however, a need for a simpler alternative to the common methods of color calibrating a display that does not rely on using sliders and/or manual controls for the individual dimensions of a three-dimensional color problem.